Bendita virtud
by Nahiara
Summary: Crack ItaDei/DeiIta. Deidara le hace una pregunta a Itachi y la respuesta no es exactamente lo que esperaba.


**Agradezco la ayuda de Akatsuki Miyu y Alega Dathe, quienes me dieron su opinión y, en el caso de la última, le agregó algunas cosas a la historia.**

---------------------------------------------------

A veces, Deidara necesita _demostrar_ que es superior. Por supuesto que lo es, y él lo sabe, pero destrozar algunos egos siempre le alegra el día, más si es el gran ego de Itachi Uchiha.

Una mañana, en las cocinas de Akatsuki, rodeada de carne fresca (algo nada raro cuando tienes una gran planta carnívora como compañero), estaba Itachi meditando sobre nuevas maneras de conservar los cuerpos de las desconocidas víctimas con ayuda del horno. Oh, pobres desafortunados. En fin, no es que importen en lo absoluto.

—Itachi —le llamó y el aludido volteó a mirarlo, con expresión desinteresada.

Deidara estaba decidido a hacerle esa pregunta. No tenía tal voluntad desde que explotó aquella escuela junto a todo lo demás en una aldea oculta y ya extinta. Lo hacía por su inmenso orgullo y, aunque jamás lo admitiría, la opinión de Itachi le importaba un poco. Muy poco.

Arrogantemente, se situó a su lado.

—¿Qué me responderías si te pregunto cuál es mi principal virtud?

Su compañero apartó la mirada, para concentrarse en coger un plato no-ensangrentado. Deidara esperó pacientemente a su respuesta… Hasta que se cumplió el minuto y no lo aguantó más.

—¡Hey —gritó él—, respóndeme!

Itachi terminó de hacer su desayuno, y cuando Deidara amenazó con explotarlo todo si no le respondía, lo hizo.

—Tus tres lenguas.

Y luego se marchó.

Pasó semanas buscándole un sentido a esas palabras. Deidara podía ser muy temático cuando quería. Pensaba que le diría algo sobre su maravilloso arte, o algo así. Pero… ¿sus lenguas? ¿Qué podían tener para superar el resto de sus virtudes?

—¿En qué sentido es eso, un? —se preguntaba una y otra vez Deidara, mirándose las manos.

En un acto desesperado por tratar de comprender, Deidara comenzó a utilizarlas en lo demás, para saber qué era lo especial en ellas. Ninguno supo decirle a la primera, así que tuvo que utilizarlas sobre ellos varias veces hasta que se cansaba de repetir lo mismo para no obtener nada, sólo jadeos y gritos algo incomprensibles para el oído humano. Al no dar resultado, las utilizó en sí mismo, pero si bien el resultando fue muy placentero, sin duda no debía ser su principal virtud. 

Constantemente, sus sueños le mostraban imágenes sobre sus manos y su virtud, que a él no le interesaban y que constantemente se presentaban por el día provocando así, no sólo una molestia para su tiempo, sino para sus pantalones.

Sí, una molestia.

Y cuando le comentaba sobre su virtud a los demás, tenían las mismas reacciones que él, considerando el bulto que se veía tras las negras túnicas.

—¿Por qué todos están sangrando por la nariz otra vez?

—¡No es tu problema, Tobi!

Al final, no se aguantó y, repitiendo el proceso de esa vez, le siguió a la cocina. Itachi se encontraba quitándole el pellejo a un pescado, mientras que Kisame le miraba desde la puerta, lamentándose al no tener verdadero alimento que ingerir. 

—Itachi, ¿a qué te referías con lo de las lenguas, un? —le preguntó sin rodeos, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Mh —fue la primera respuesta que obtuvo del moreno, mientras cogía un plato no-ensangrentado—, me refería a que así puedes producir tus armas más rápido.

Deidara se quedó un momento procesando la información.

—¡¿Qué mierda, un?! — exclamó, rojo de ira y vergüenza—. ¿Sólo eso?

—Esperabas otra cosa, al igual que los demás cuando vinieron a preguntarme sobre ti y tu virtud —concluyó en tono indiferente—. ¿Acaso sirven para algo más?

El odio que sentía hacia Itachi, ligado a la vergüenza, las ganas de demostrarle sus habilidosas manos y sobre todo su orgullo fue reemplazado por la idea de vengarse de Deidara de la manera que había aprendido esos últimos días.

Le demostraría su virtud.

—Claro que sirven para otra cosa, un —dijo, mientras se acercaba a su compañero—. Y te lo demostraré.

Después de eso, cerró la puerta de la cocina con el pie y se abalanzó contra el moreno. Ignoraron los insultoss de Kisame, quien había recibido un portazo en la nariz.

Ese día, ningún Akatsuki pudo desayunar ese día… ni tampoco almorzar. Hasta ahora, Deidara está convencido de que sus lenguas son lo mejor que tiene.


End file.
